The tale of Namikazi and Uzumaki
by Pikachuwei
Summary: The tale of Minato and Kushina, from when they first met as children, to their last dying moments together


**This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice people. I love the MinatoxKushina pairing so I thought I should try to write a story about them. I am a crappy writer so don't flame me if it is not as good as the works of Greeneyed-elfin-Girl (fantastic) ****or Ricchan (best in the whole damm fing world). Anyway, let the story begin. P.S. My Japanese is shit so I might get all the chans and Kuns and samas and senpais and stuff mixed up. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Where are we going, Okino-san?" Kushina asked, tugging the older boy's sleeve as the convoy wound around the winding road.

"We're going to the Hidden Leaf Village, Kushina-chan." the raven-haired boy said to the little, red-haired girl.

"How many times have I told you, it's Kushina-kun! But why are we going to Konoha, Okino-san? It's a waste of time! I could be preparing to be a Genin if I stayed." Kushina whined.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be on this trip. Konoha is a one of the Five Great Ninja Villages. We are going there to strengthen the ties between our villages. Besides, you're only 5 and even if you are the top of your class, still too young to be a Genin." Okino smiled.

"………..but my teacher says I have the talent to become a Genin!" Kushina pouted.

"Stop whinging Kushina-kun, we're almost there. I know, once you get to the village, go play with the other ninjas in training and see how good they are. Konoha has a reputation for producing great shinobi. You should consider this a mission to see if you are good enough to be a Genin."

"A mission!" Kushina's emerald eyes sparkled with excitement "I've gotten my first ever mission! Konoha, here I come!!!!" Kushina scampered off down the road towards the Hidden Leaf Village up ahead.

"Such a cute little girl." Okino's dad, the Uzukage of the Whirlpool Ninjas said.

"I know, hey." Okino nodded in agreement.

"She reminds me of me when I was little…." Okino's mum said.

"Actually she takes more after Dad." Okino smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like they're almost here." Sandaime said.

"Sure looks like it. Jiraiya said in agreement.

The Third Hokage and his three students were waiting for the envoys at the front gate.

"Remember to be very polite. Rudeness is something we will not need." Sarutobi said to his students.

"Yes, sensei." the three echoed in unison.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing at the gates?" a small, yellow-haired boy asked as he ran towards the four shinobi.

"Oh, if it isn't young Minato-kun. We're here to welcome the Uzukage from the Whirlpool country. Look, they're coming up the road right now." Jiraiya pointed.

"Why are the Whirlpool ninjas coming here?" Minato asked.

"It's a visit to strengthen our bonds and make us stronger." Tsunade said.

"Oh……."

"Greetings, Uzukage. We are honoured by your presence." Sarutobi said, bowing before the Uzukage.

"Please, no such formalities. I am just a simple village chief, and you are the leader of the greatest shinobi nation in the world. It is I who should be bowing." the Uzukage said hurriedly.

"Uzukage, these are my three students, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They will be your guides in Konoha." Sandaime presented his students.

"It is an honour to be able to meet the Three Legendary Sannin in the flesh."

"Wow!!!!! Daddy, they are the Sannin! The creepy white guy on the left must be Snake Sannin Orochimaru! The tall guy in the middle would be the perverted frog hermit Jiraiya and the big-boob woman on the right must be the Legendary Sucker Slug woman Tsunade! It's amazing! I bet they kick ass with their jutsu!" Kushina said.

The threesome were somewhat upset with Kushina's comments.

"And she would be?" Orochimaru asked icily.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Uzumaki Kushina. Please forgive her for being rude. The other two are my wife, Uzumaki Kaede, and my son Uzumaki Okino." The three bowed.

The Uzukage noticed a shy Minato hiding behind Jiraiya.

"Who is this young man here?" the Uzukage said kindly.

"This is Minato Namikazi, one of the ninjas in training. Say hi to the visitors, Minato." Jiraiya said, giving the young boy a nudge.

"Hi, Uzukage-sama, Kaede-sama, Okino-san, Kushina-chan."

"Call me Kushina-kun."

But why, Kushina-chan?" Minato was puzzled "You're not a boy."

"Kushina-chan just sounds sissy." Kushina pouted, folding her arms across her chest, and shaking her short fiery-red hair.

"Ok, then I'll call you Kushina-kun then." Minato said cheerfully.

"Hey, Kushina, didn't you want to see how good the Konoha ninjas are? Why don't you ask if Minato can take you around?" Okino said.

"That's a great idea." Jiraiya said "Minato, you mind taking this lovely lady around Konoha? It'll be you mission."

"Yes, sensei!" Minato gave a salute. "Come on, Kushina-kun, let's go."

"Right behind ya, Minato-kun!" She said as they scampered off.

-------------------------------------------------------

"This is the local supermarket……" Minato said, pointing to said store.

"Wow! It's huge!!!!!!! You can fit millions of people in there!"

"Well, no-one's actually tried yet……" Minato said, sweatdropping.

"How come everything here is so big?" Kushina asked.

"Uhhhhh……..dunno, just guess we have a lot of people in the village……"

"Hey, Minato! We were looking for you!"

Minato and Kushina turned around to see 6 boys waving at them.

"Who are they?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, they're my friends. Wanna meet them?"

"Sure." Kushina said.

"What's up, Shikaku?" Minato asked a spiky haired boy.

"Oh, we wanted to see if you wanna play ninja with us. Who's the girl, anyway?"

"Shikaku, this is Kushina-kun. She is the daughter of the Uzukage, who is visiting Konoha." Minato introduced Kushina.

"Wow, we have some royalty here, do we?" Inoichi, a lanky blonde boy said.

"But why does the girly call herself Kushina-kun, not Kushina-chan. She is obviously not a boy…." Chouza, a plump boy busy eating chips asked rudely.

"Because Kushina-chan sounds sissy. Kushina-kun sounds tougher. And if you call me girly again, fatso, I'll show you just how tough I am." Kushina retorted.

The other boys looked at each other, now scared

"Did she just call Chouza a fatso?" Fugaku, a scrawny black-haired kid said.

"I think so…." Shikaku said.

"Oh, shit, ruuuuuuuun!!!!!" Minato shouted.

"????" Kushina was puzzled.

"Whenever anyone calls Chouza fat, he blows like a volcano." Shikaku said as they ran past her.

"You're going down, punk!!!!" Chouza charged.

"Finally some action!" Kushina settled comfortably into a fighting position.

As Chouza thundered down in front of her, Kushina grabbed him and used his momentum to send him flying. Kushina then jumped into the air after him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oooof!!!!!" Chouza crashed into the ground.

"You're no match for me, fatso." Kushina taunted

"Don't get too cocky, punk!" Chouza roared and charged again.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Kushina made some hand seals and shouted.

Two shadow clones appeared in front of Kushina and tripped Chouza, and he hurtled towards Kushina, who slammed her fist into his face. Chouza flew backwards, slamming into all the other boys. Everyone was lying on the ground.

"Man, you Konoha ninjas are a bunch of poofs." Kushina said, dusting her hands.

"You should fight me then, girl." Hiashi Hyuuga said, rising in front of Kushina.

"A Hyuuga, then." Kushina said, noting the pupiless eyes. "And one with the Byakugan too!" Kushina added, as veins surrounded his eyes.

"Fight me too." Fugaku Uchiha said.

"Not yet, Fugaku. You can't activate the Sharingan yet. At this age only I can match her."

"Don't worry, let the Uchiha fight. I want to see how strong the two most famous clans of Konoha are." Kushina nodded.

"Fine. Fugaku, come." Hiashi said.

"Wow, Kushina, you can do Kage Bushin. That's a Jounin level technique." Minato complimented.

"That's nothing for the top student in the Whirlpool country." Kushina said, blushing slightly.

"Watch and learn, Hizashi." Hiashi said to his brother, getting into a battle position.

Kushina smiled. She knew exactly how to get this kid.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If I can beat both of you, all you boys have to be my servant for one day. If I lose, I pay you all 10,000 ryu." She said, taking out a very thick wallet.

The boys looked at each other, eyes glinting at the sight of so much money.

"Deal." Hiashi said.

"Are you sure about this, Kushina-kun?" Minato was worried.

"Don't worry Minato, soon the six buffoons will be our personal servants." Kushina said.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" She created five shadow clone who charged at Hiashi.

"Pitiful…" Hiashi said as he demolished them all. He charged at Kushina, who was making hand seals.

"Too late for anymore jutsu!" Hiashi roared as he hit her chakra points and punched her in the face. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's not how you treat a lady visitor!" Kushina said disapprovingly from behind him.

"!!!!" Hiashi turned. Fugaku, however was ready.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He released a fireball at Kushina.

Kushina, instead of dodging, formed more hand seals.

"Water Release: Chaos Wave Jutsu! (yes, the one Yahiko did in the manga)"

The water took out the fireball and slammed into Hiashi and Fugaku with great force.

"OOOOOF!" Hiashi and Fugaku were slammed into the ground.

"I expected more from you two." Kushina said, standing before them.

"Brother, are you okay?" Hizashi helped his older brother up.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Incredible! Kushina, you can already do elemental jutsu?" Minato was ecstatic.

"Yeah. Dad taught me how to do them." Kushina said proudly.

"Well, since I won, you six have to be me and Minato's personal servants for the day. Come on, Minato, I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat." Kushina strode off.

"Uhhhhh…….." Minato looked at his friends apologetically "Coming!" He chased after her. The six boys moaned as they followed.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What foods do you have in Konoha?" Kushina asked Minato as they strolled down one of the streets.

"Well……..ummmm……." Minato thought of his favourite dining place. "There's the famous Ichiraku Ramen Bar……."

"DID YOU JUST SAY RAMEN????!!!!!!!" Kushina turned around, eyes glinting.

"Uh, yeah?" Minato was a bit scared by Kushina now.

"Lead the way!!!!!" Kushina started pushing Minato with all her might.

"Waaaaaaagh!!!!!!!" Minato yelled in fright. Kushina was carrying him with 4 shadow clones and they were running very quickly.

:Ummmm…… Left, right………..right, no, left!!!!!" After negotiating through the streets of Konoha they finally arrived at the Ichiraku Bar.

"RAMEN!!!!!" Kushina's eyes were shining. She made her clones disappear, dropped Minato and rushed over to the stand.

"Owwwwww…." Minato said as he rubbed is head and went over to Kushina, who was drooling.

"So many different selections of ramen!!!!!!!" Kushina was in paradise.

"Oh, hi Minato. What can I do for our favourite customer?" Teuchi, the ramen bar owner asked.

"Oh, uhhhh…… we're here for ramen." Minato said.

"So you're here with your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked deftly. Minato and Kushina, who had stopped drooling, blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's the daughter of the Uzukage. I'm showing her around."

"We have the Uzukage's daughter here? That's an honour. To celebrate the occasion, I'll make a custom ramen for you two. So, what would you like in your ramen, miss?"

"EVERYTHING!!!!!" Kushina said as she started drooling again.

"Well, you certainly have a big stomach. What should we call it?"

"Ummm………..how about the Uzumaki ramen?" Kushina suggested.

"A fine name, miss. Minato, what would you like?"

"I'll take the Uzumaki ramen as well. Better try something new." Minato said as he took out his wallet.

"You're paying?" Kushina said as Minato opened his small, nearly empty frog wallet.

"Of course!" Minato said.

"But you've got only a bit of money left. here, Minato. Don't worry. Hey buffoons! Cough up the money!" she said to the boys.

"But….." They said

"No buts, or I'll beat you up again." Kushina said fiercely.

"No need to pay, miss. This will be a free meal." Teuchi said kindly.

"Really?" the two kids looked up in surprise. The boys were delighted

"Of course not. Cough up the money, kids." Teuchi said, hand stretched.

Kushina and Minato laughed and the boys gave the bar owner a "you are so mean" look as they doled out the money.

"Here are your ramen." Teuchi said as he brought up the ramen.

"Yay!" The kids dug into the steaming hot ramen.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So full!!!!!!' Kushina said, rubbing her stomach as they walked away from the stand.

"I can't believe you ate five whole bowls." Minato said.

"Ramen is the best source of nutrition in the whole world. If I am to become the best shinobi in the world I'll need lots of nutrition." Kushina said, thumping her chest.

"…………" Minato wasn't quite sure that Kushina had got her facts right.

"What other places are there to visit?" Kushina asked

"Well…….."

"Hey, look! It's Fugaku and Hiashi! Come on, girls!" a shrill voice rang out.

The mentioned boys shrank visibly.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"F-f-fan-girls!!!" they shrieked.

As if on cue, the fan girls arrived.

"Mikoto, Tsume, Hina, Yumi, Yoshino, Chogi, Sakumo…… the whole group's here guys." Minato said.

"Oh, hi, Minato." Sakumo, a pink-haired girl said "Who's your girlfriend?"

Instantly all the girls started chattering.

"Oh my gosh! Minato has a girlfriend!" Yumi, a blond girl shrieked "I never thought you had it in you!" She slapped him on the back.

Minato sweatdropped.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's the daughter of the Uzukage, Kushina-kun." He explained.

"Why does she call herself Kushina-kun, not Kushina-chan?" Mikoto asked timidly.

"Kushina-chan sounds too sissy and girly." Kushina said.

"Why is it bad being girly?" Hina asked.

"Being girly makes you weak. I, who am going to be the world's best kunoichi, will not be weak, so naturally, I am strong!" Kushina said.

"You don't look very strong." Tsume scowled.

"Looks can be deceiving. Am I weak even after I defeated Hiashi and Fugaku and made these six my slaves?" Kushina swept her arms at the boys.

"Is that true? Yumi asked the boys, who nodded in embarrassment.

"…………………" The girls were silent, then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! You got beaten by a girl!!!" Sakumo laughed, pointing a finger at the boys.

"……….can we not talk about it…….." Shikaku said.

As the girls kept laughing Minato and Kushina looked at each other and shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato woke up early. He got dressed and hurried towards the gates of Konoha. Kushina was already there and very impatient.

"What took you so long, Minato-kun?" Kushina said.

"……..I arrived on time. You were early." Minato pointed out.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know I'm allergic to it."

"Really? So you sneeze around cowpat?" Minato was surprised.

"No!!!" Kushina moaned, slapping her head. "It's a swear word!!!!"

"Oh………" Minato finally understood.

"Gosh, you're dull…." Kushina sighed.

"Of course I'm dull. How can one expect themselves to be shiny?"

SMACK!

Kushina smacked herself on the head again.

"So where do you want to go to today?" Minato asked.

"………." Kushina looked into the Konoha tourist brochure.

"How about going to the Valley of the End? It seems like a cool place to go." She suggested.

Minato's face fell a little. "We'll need to see if the adults can go with us. It's very far and the path may be dangerous."

"Hmmmmmm…." Kushina pondered over this. Suddenly her family, the Hokage, Orochimaru and Tsunade came over to the gate.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Kushina asked.

"We're going to the Valley of the End, Kushina-kun." He replied.

"Can we come too?" Minato asked.

"Sure. First, can you two fetch Jiraiya please?" Sarutobi said.

"Sure. Come on, Kushina-kun." Minato said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiraiya-sama, wakey wakey!!" Minato said as he banged on the door.

There was no response so Kushina picked the door with a kunai. The two crept into the darkened living room. They were not expecting to see what they saw. Jiraiya was sitting on a couch in front of a small T.V. The television was showing some porn and Jiraiya was masturbating.

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage wants you!" Minato yelled.

"Waaaaaa!!!!???" Jiraiya yelped, pulled his pants up, closed the television and stood up. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Tsunade sent us to fetch you. Come on." Minato and Kushina went outside.

"If Tsunade hears what just happened I will be dead." Jiraiya muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" Sarutobi said.

"Uhhh…… I was busy……" Jiraiya stammered.

"Jiraiya-sensei was watching a guy and a girl with no cloths on lying on each other and making noises and he was rubbing his very long wee hose with his hand!" Minato said cheerfully, waving his arms around.

The adults all blushed.

"You were masturbating in front of the kids? You are so dead Jiraiya!!!!" Tsunade roared.

"I am so dead!!!" Jiraiya screamed.

"It's nothing, Tsunade-sama." Kushina said. The Legendary Sucker turned around and looked at Kushina quizzically. "I've seen Okino-san do that as well."

Okino blushed furiously. The Uzukage looked at him sternly.

"You, me, talk, after." He said.

"I saw daddy doing it once as well!" Kushina added.

The Uzukage blushed as well. His wife looked at him and her son sternly.

"You two, me, talk, after." She scowled.

"Uhhh……let's just start our journey." the Hokage smiled, trying to deflate the situation.

Without a word they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Valley of the End!" Sarutobi said, arm waving out wide.

"Impressive!" the Uzukage said, clearly awed by the majestic site.

"WOW! It's……. so big!!!!!" Kushina said.

"Why don't you tell Kushina the legend of the Valley of the End?" Jiraiya said to Minato.

"Oh! Okay, sure." Minato said and turned to Kushina "This was the site of the battle between the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara. Madara was defeated here and the waterfall you see was a scar from their battle. The statues were carved to commemorate the two."

"That must have been one big kickass battle!" Kushina said.

"Imagine the amount of chakra needed to create such a big waterfall." Minato said.

Kushina started visualizing the battle in her head…………..

The visitors stayed there for about an hour.

"It's time to head back. If we stay for too long it will be night before we reach Konoha." Sarutobi said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's your last day in Konoha today………" Minato said glumly as he and Kushina walked down the streets of Konoha the day after they went to the Valley of the End.

"Don't be so sad, Minato-kun." Kushina said.

"I'll miss you, Kushina-kun. You're a great friend." Minato said sadly.

"Don't worry. We can always send mail to each other. Cheer up, man." Kushina patted Minato on the head.

"I'm not a dog." Minato scowled.

"That's more like you now." Kushina smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunset as Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade went up to sit on the Hokage cliff.

"Wow! Such an amazing view!" Kushina said.

"I know, hey. I've been up here many times and it always looks amazing." Jiraiya said.

"From here you can see the entire village." Minato said.

"My grandfather founded the village from this very spot." Tsunade explained "so it can be considered a holy spot."

"The Hokages were all anointed here, at the top of Hokage cliff." Jiraiya said.

"My dream is to become Hokage one day!" Minato said fiercely.

Kushina was puzzled. "Why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Konoha has done so much for me. I want to repay them. I was an orphan at a very young age, as my mum died in childbirth and my dad died on a mission. Konoha raised me up. My dream will be to protect them and repay them for their kindness." Minato said.

"Well, you have a long way to go before you are good enough to become Hokage. You're a useless cream puff right now." Kushina said sternly.

"I suppose so……." Minato said sadly.

"Hey, don't take what I just said to heart. I'm sure you will be a great Hokage." Kushina said.

"Really?!" Minato looked up.

"She's right. You'll be a great Hokage, Minato." Tsunade said.

"Damm right. Me and Tsunade need to go now. Catch ya later." Jiraiya said as we got up and walked off.

"I'll see you two later." Tsunade said as she followed.

"…….What do you wanna be when you grow up, Kushina-kun?" Minato asked.

"Well, I want to be the greatest kunoichi in the world!!!!" Kushina said. "I'll make Tsunade look like a weakling!" Kushina said.

"Better not let Tsunade-sama hear that……" Minato muttered.

"Suppose so. Record holders never like others breaking their records. I think Tsunade would be no difference."

"I don't want you to go, Kushina-kun. These past three days were the best of my life. I wish we could just be together forever and play, train and eat ramen!!!!!" Minato said.

Kushina giggled "I have an idea." she said, and took off her hairclip and gave it to Minato.

"????" Minato was puzzled by the sudden gift "What is this for?"

"Do you have a treasured belonging?" Kushina asked.

"Uh…….I have the wooden head plate My dad carved for me as a baby." Minato carefully withdrew a small weathered wooden plate with the Konoha symbol on it and gave it to Kushina.

"When you have become Hokage, and I have become a great kunoichi, we can return our gifts to each other. This will be the sign that we have reached our goals. As for being together, we could get married so that we could play, train and eat ramen forever!!!" Kushina spouted out her plan for the two of them.

"Why, that's a great idea. You're really smart, Kushina-kun. If I was as strong and intelligent as you, being Hokage would be a lot easier. Are you sure we should get married though? Getting married seems so………yucky and mushy." Minato said.

"Getting married is only an excuse adults made to live together for a long time. Anyway, you're the cutest boy I've met." Kushina giggled.

Minato blushed. "Thanks, Kushina-kun."

"We'll have to swear an oath for the promise to work." Kushina said. "I'll tell you what to say."

After teaching Minato the words, the two knelt down and prayed.

"Almighty ancestors, hear our oath. As our witnesses you shall bond us to the promise till the day we die. We, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikazi Minato, swear to you that the day we achieve our goals of being Hokage and the greatest Kunoichi ever, we shall return our gifts to each other and be untied in marriage so that we may play, train, fight and eat ramen together for all eternity." The two chanted.

"Come on, it's getting late. Time to go back home." Kushina said as they finished chanting, getting up.

"Wait for me!!!" Minato yelled as Kushina ran off. The two sprinted down the hill, laughing as they engaged in a race to see who could get back first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato got up early the next day so as to not miss Kushina's departure from Konoha. When he got to the gate, Kushina and her family were just about to leave, and the Hokage and the Sannin were seeing them off.

"Minato-kun!" Kushina's eyes sparkled with joy. She waved at him. "So you finally came to say goodbye!"

"Sorry I'm late, Kushina-kun." he said, panting "I must have overslept."

"Overslept?! Don't go too hard on yourself, Minato-kun. It's only 6 in the morning."

"Still, an early departure means that we can get back to the Whirlpool country by noon." The Uzukage said. "We have enjoyed our stay here in Konoha but we have to go back to our own country now. I thank you once again for your hospitality to us."

"Well, it's time to go, Minato-kun." Kushina said slowly.

"I'll miss you Kushina-kun." Minato said dejectedly as Kushina turned to go.

"Minato, don't forget our oath! Train hard okay?" Kushina reminded him.

"Mmm!" Minato nodded his head. "You too, Kushina-kun!" He yelled as Kushina walked out of Konoha.

"Next time we meet, we'll see who's stronger!!!" Kushina yelled.

"I'll be waiting!!!" Minato shouted back.

"Come on Minato, or you'll be late for school." Jiraiya said gently.

"Okay." Minato said. He gave one final wave to Kushina before running towards the Ninja Academy.

"I think those two will have a long and lasting relationship." Sarutobi said.

"You're right. They're perfect for each other. Kushina will grow into a beautiful woman and Minato will become the most handsome man in Konoha. I bet you on it, Tsunade?" Jiraiya said.

"How much?" Tsunade asked.

"10,000 ryou that the two will get married before they are 20." Jiraiya said.

"I'll bet 10,000 ryou that they get married after they are 20 years old then." Tsunade said.

"Deal!" Jiraiya said as they shook hands.

"Jiraiya, you are just trying to get easy money off Tsunade, aren't you. The Legendary Sucker will never win this bet." Orochimaru said lazily.

"Hey! The outcome of this bet will only be known in 14 years time! If I need money now why would I want to wait 14 years for money???" Jiraiya yelled.

"So you're just trying to get money off me, huh?" Tsunade said, a vein throbbing dangerously on her forehead.

"Calm down, Tsunade, calm do----------GAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!" Jiraiya screamed as Tsunade beat him up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm??" Kushina turned her head at the sound.

"What is it?" the Uzukage asked.

"Nothing" Kushina said as they walked along the winding road back to their village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I finally finished my first chapter! Please R&R and go light on the flames please. a it is my first Naruto fanfic.**

**pikachuwei**


End file.
